


Городская ведьма

by cherry_cobbler



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Magical Realism, OOC, Original Character(s), Ratings: R, Магический реализм, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_cobbler/pseuds/cherry_cobbler
Summary: — Ведьма значит?— Да обычная городская сумасшедшая я, господин Ведьмак.— А я не представлялся.— Неловко вышло, правда?AU — околосовременный мир с элементами магии.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Городская ведьма

**Author's Note:**

> Это подарок подруге. Потому критика не принимается ни в каком виде и будет безжалостно удалена.

Cherchez la femme

  
Геральт теперь не такой, как ведьмаки древности. Он не путешествует по селам да деревням в поисках заказов, он просто открывает официальный сайт Ассоциации Ведьмачьих Школ (SSC* сокращенно) и находит заказ по вкусу и цене. А затем садится в свой старенький пикап и едет на место.

Мир за столько лет прогресса и культурной эволюции не сильно изменился: Хаос все ещё наполняет его до краёв, рождая ведьм и чудовищ. Неизвестно, что хуже, если послушать обычный люд. Хотя теперь они вроде как именуются иначе, а само слово «люд» — архаизм, но Геральту это неважно. По его мнению, ничего не изменилось: человек человеку все так же волк, а главный враг — конечно, сосед. Века сменяют друг друга, ведьмаки используют в качестве основного оружия огнестрел и дробовик, эльфы больше не заглядывают в их мир, от древних руин осталось только название, а человек все тот же. Хотя, может быть, стагнация — это тоже неплохо.

Геральт не очень любит философствовать и много размышлять на эту тему, он вообще не фанат демагогии, которую так любит Цири на своем факультете славистики. Но ей позволительно. Главное, что пока она не хочет пойти по его стопам — и то радует. Только юной охотницы на монстров с шилом в жопе ему не хватало.

Объявления попадаются на редкость невысокооплачиваемые. В обычное время он бы взялся за любую работу, но скоро платить за университет Цири, и нужно что-то поприбыльнее.

Следующее же весьма громогласно объявляло о злобной, страшной, как смерть, ведьме (Геральт сомневался, что люди, писавшие это, хоть раз встречали ведьму), что мучила целый небольшой городок на Западе. Это был выход. Не совсем честный и очевидный, но вполне приемлемый. В конце концов, он больше не мог себе позволить брать взаймы у Йеннифер.

На весь Бжег приходилась только одна закусочная, что уже говорило о размерах города. И раз ему обещали весьма щедрую плату, то этот уголок спокойствия и постоянства действительно кто-то терзал, и вцепился он (скорей всего она) в глотку жителей весьма крепко. За один только час пребывания в этом месте культурного отдыха и собрания жителей он узнал, что у фермера за одну ночь сгнил весь урожай свеклы, глава местного приюта заразился чесоткой, по заключению врачей — магической; один местный ветеринар при крайне невероятных обстоятельствах попал под секатор, и ему отрезало руку; глава группы чирлидерш местной школы уже неделю не может справиться с гигантскими угрями по всему лицу, а сына мэра полощет, аки беременную барышню, при виде любой женщины.

В голову Геральта начали закрадываться мысли о самой банальной, древней, как мир, мести. Только вот чьей? Ведьмы? Или жители города постарались, воспользовавшись её услугами? Зато они за информацией отправляли его к городской сумасшедшей, девчонке Злате. Поговаривали, что пятнадцать лет назад у той в пожаре угорела вся семья и она повредилась умом. Вначале её воспитывала тётка, но та не выдержала сумасшедшей племянницы и сбежала, крича напоследок, что это отродье дьявола. Девочка росла сама по себе, как трава в поле. В общем, как это часто бывало, реальная история обросла слухами, домыслами и небылицами, а правда была утеряна.

Ту самую Злату он встретил случайно, когда она попыталась стащить его бумажник. «Бледная, тощая, как смерть, с бычьими глазами на выкате, кривым носом и лягушачьей улыбкой, » — так охарактеризовал девушку шериф. На деле всё было иначе. «Не бывает некрасивых ведьм!» — пора бы Геральту уже запатентовать этот слоган и каждый раз бросать людям его в лицо, чтобы наконец запомнили. Порой самому мужчине казалось, что это ведьмовской заговор, и именно Конклав Ведьм поддерживает в СМИ и кино образ уродливой старухи.

Белесая? Худущая? Конечно! Разбежались! Скорее светлая, тонкокостная, с острыми скулами, лукавой ухмылкой и ртутью во взгляде — вылитая аристократка. Геральт подозревал, что она такая же ядовитая, как цвет её глаз. Запах магии просачивался в легкие, заставлял амулет вибрировать. Он буквально всем своим существом ощутил давление Хаоса.

Геральт поймал её за руку, забирая свой кошелек и разворачивая к себе.

— Не думал я, что ведьмы промышляют воровством, — почти прорычал он, прищурившись и смотря на девчонку.

— Что вы, господин Ведьмак, какая ведьма, так, городская сумасшедшая, — фыркнула Злата, вырывая руку из крепкой хватки и встряхивая черными кудрями.

— Я не представился, — Геральт сложил руку на груди и чуть ухмыльнулся, — Вот ты и попалась.

— Неловко вышло, правда? — та не пыталась отнекиваться, оправдываться и что-то придумывать, хотя определенно могла: путей отступления было весьма немало. Она нагло и дерзко на него смотрела и прятала руки за спиной, чуть покачиваясь на носках, чем напоминала ему озорного ребенка. — И что Вы с этим будете делать, господин Ведьмак? Арестуете меня? Или жителям на растерзанье оставите? — она почти промурлыкала это.

— А они с тобой справятся? — вопрос был риторическим, и девушка рассмеялась.

— Увязнут в болотах, когда к дому моему пойдут, о делах всех возможных и невозможных вспомнят, когда решат приблизиться, напасть на них нападёт, коль решат прикоснуться, — она развела руками, мол, сам понимаешь, без вариантов.

— Я не могу просто так уйти и отпустить тебя. Ты людям жизнь портишь, — категорично ответил Геральт. Он не мог пройти мимо зла, которое совершалось у него под носом, да и деньги ему всё ещё были позарез нужны.

— Смотря кого за людей считать… — она недовольно поморщилась, словно само воспоминание о тех людях вызвало у неё зубную боль. Идея о мести подтвердилась. Она встряхнула головой и глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем снова посмотреть на него. — Я знаю, поэтому тебя в болотах топить не буду, идем, — заявила она безапелляционно и, развернувшись на каблуках, бодро направилась в другую сторону.

Иногда Геральту казалось, что ведьмы — это некая особая порода людей и абы кто, абы с каким характером ей стать не может. Нет, у них, видимо, существовал какой-то специальный критерий: категоричная, уверенная, командующая и дерзкая. Видит пророк Лебеда (или кому там сейчас поклонялись люди), он не встречал ни одной ведьмы, которая не обладала бы этим набором качеств. Так что ему и правда начинало казаться, что это отдельная, особенная каста людей, и иных Хаос просто не выбирал.

Дом, в который его привели, не выглядел так, будто когда-то здесь случился страшный пожар. Он определенно был построен давно, обветшал и требовал ремонта.

— А как же истории о том, что ведьма живет на пепелище? — не сдержал немного мрачного любопытства он.

— Ой, брехня, такая же, как и то, что ведьмаки своими глазами сглазить могут. Не может ведьма жить сама по себе без красивой и мрачной, полной дьявола и чертовщины истории за спиной. Это было скучно, согласись.

— Злата…

— Зара, я, Зара. Это местные имя исказили. А я Заруи, — поправила она его, недовольно ворча.

— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Геральт. Он сам имел немало прозвищ, и не ему было судить, как зваться.

Тяжелая дубовая дверь, выглядевшая так, будто сейчас развалится, открылась сама по себе, без единого скрипа. Внутри дома зажегся мягкий, приглушенный свет. Здесь оказалось на удивление светло и просторно.

— Не люблю, знаешь ли, дешевые спецэффекты и стереотипы, — пожала плечами Зара, проходя на просторную кухню с большим остовом посередине.

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что и готовить умеешь… — усмехнулся Геральт.

— Еще чего, ишь губу раскатал, а магия мне на что тогда?

Геральт снял со спины дробовик и уселся в мягкое и наверняка безумно дорогое кресло, стоявшее возле окна. Ведьма словно прочитала его мысли и пакостно ухмыльнулась. — Удобно? В нем тетушка Мори померла.

Геральт выгнул бровь и с легкой насмешкой посмотрел на неё:

— Ты хочешь испугать смертью ведьмака? Очень самонадеянно.

— Ну, я попыталась. Чай, кофе? — она взмахнула рукой, и пузатый чайник, виляя своим отполированным боком, выплыл из шкафа и уселся на плиту, где зажегся газ.

— Ответы на вопросы, пожалуйста, без притворства и лжи, — ухмыльнулся Геральт.

Он заметил, как напряглись плечи, окаменела спина и сжали столешницу аккуратные пальчики ведьмы, прежде чем она резко к нему развернулась и вперилась недовольным взглядом.

— Ты в моём доме, я могу убить тебя, и ты даже рыпнуться не успеешь, — напомнила она.

— Я знаю, я же не идиот, — Геральт пожал плечами и кивнул в сторону большого зеркала. Зара нахмурилась, но посмотрела: барная стойка скрывала от нее ковер, но в зеркале четко была видна магическая черта на полу. Барьер мерцал у самого низа белёсым светом, и чуть заметна была руна: повернутая на 45 градусов буква Z***.

— Это ничто, — фыркнула она, скрестив руки на груди. Не хотелось признавать, что её попытку заманить в ловушку в своём логове так легко просчитали.

— Но выиграет время. Проверим мою меткость? — предложил Геральт, поглаживая лежащий в руках дробовик.

Ведьма недовольно скривилась: её так просто обвели вокруг пальца, также взяв в заложницы. С такого расстояния ведьмак вряд ли промахнется. Даже если вспомнить, какой разброс у дробовика, её все равно с большой вероятностью заденет, не говоря уже о том, что стоит ей дернуться, как Ведьмак успеет скорректировать траекторию. И даже учитывая магию и её способности к исцелению, она сомневалась, что внутри была обычная дробь, а не пропитанная какой-то магической настойкой хрень. Гребаные ведьмаки!

— Задавай свои вопросы, зараза, — она уселась за барную стойку и взмахнула рукой. Початая бутылка мартини и чуть поменьше тоника выплыли из холодильника и в отношении 1 к 3 смешались в высоком бокале.

— Сгнивший урожай?

Зара еще сильнее скривилась и поспешила сделать первый глоток.

— Фермер гнал из него самогонку и продавал подросткам. Я просто его проучила, напомнив, что это неэтично и уничижает моральный и нравственный облик города.

— Какие слова знаешь-то, — фыркнул Геральт.

Он сам не отличался высокой моралью и нравственностью, выпивал, кутил и был участником некоторых извращенных многолюдных сборищ с участием суккубов.

— Меньше сарказма, некоторых людей волнует будущее города, — отмахнулась Зара, наполняя новый бокал.

— Хорошо, это слишком мелочно даже для ведьмаков. Директор приюта? Тоже торжество справедливости? — выгнул бровь ведьмак.

— Он транжирил деньги, которые попечители выделили на приют. Об этом узнала одна из воспитательниц, но в полиции ей не поверили, видать, тоже подкормлены, сволочи, — она зло посмотрела на бокал и опустошила его одним глотком, сразу же наполняя новый.

— И, конечно же, молодая воспитательница, еще полная жажды справедливости, пошла к ведьме? — уточнил он.

— Нет, она пошла к городской сумасшедшей, потому что по слухам та якшается с ведьмой, и попросила передать всё ей, сунула пару купюр — все, что были в кошельке — и ушла, — Зара пожала плечами. — Она пришла ко мне с надеждой, что хоть я что-то исправлю. Чесотка пройдет сама, как только директор исправится, и он знает об этом, но он понадеялся на медицину и всё еще страдает. Я своё проклятье снимать не буду, пусть сам справляется. Условия довольно простые — не объедать сирот. Куда уж проще. А если он готов умереть ради денег, что ж, это его выбор.

— Напоминает библейские кары, — задумчиво пробормотал Геральт.

— Вот только я не пророк, я весьма приземленное существо, господин ведьмак. Мне много не надо: лишь бы люди не искали справедливости у меня.

— Сама ведь понимаешь, нет идеальной системы правосудия, как нет и идеальных людей.

— Это не оправдание.

— Что ж, это вопрос философский. Ветеринар. Довольно жестоко.

Зара замолчала на несколько секунд, смотря сквозь бокал и будто собираясь с силами.

— Зоофилия и педофилия, — и опустошила бокал залпом.

Повисла пауза. Геральт явно думал, что ответить на такое заявление, а Зара наливала очередную порцию коктейля.

— Что ж… А почему именно рука? — наконец спросил он.

— Хрен было бы слишком подозрительно.

— Логично.

На какое-то время они замолчали: Геральту было нечего возразить, если честно. Возмущаться здесь было бы как-то неуместно. Довольно извращенное сочетание получилось, на самом деле. И он не мог остаться беспристрастным, как приписывал кодекс. Потому что зло — есть зло, и ему нет оправдания, маленькое или большое — это неважно.

— Я так понимаю главу чирлидерш — за высокомерие, а сына мэра — за похоть? — уточнил про оставшихся пострадавших Геральт.

— Девчонка — да, щенок мэра поплатился за обман, — покачала головой Зара.

— Пояснишь?

— Легко. Вы любите женщин, господин ведьмак? Мягкое, податливое тело, нежная кожа, то как они касаются Вас, ласкают и принимают в себя, не так ли?

Ведьмак ухмыльнулся, не отрицая очевидного.

— Вы обещаете им быть вместе, сказочные горы, семью, или они в курсе, что они Ваши спутницы всего на одну ночь? Наивность и вера в первое, конечно, весьма смешны, но это не преступление, это часть жизни и взросления. А вот вести себя, как мудак и верить, что Вселенная не отвесит тебе однажды чапалах — глупо.

— Полагаю, эти проклятья снимаются как и чесотка, и они в курсе? — выгнул бровь Геральт.

— Да, я всем посылала письма, через которые те и схватили проклятья. Там четкая и очень понятная инструкция. У них весьма простое спасение — извинение и признание собственного поведения. Но как ты мог заметить, это им пока не по силам, что весьма иронично, не находишь?

— Я понимаю твои мотивы, но я не могу просто уехать, ты сама понимаешь.

— И что же Вы сделаете, господин ведьмак? — ведьма усмехнулась и встала из-за стола.

Её слегка покачивало, алкоголь, видимо, придал ей сил. Она вполне себе ровно прошла к креслу и склонилась над Геральтом, опершись на подлокотники. Упирающееся ей под ребра дуло дробовика её не сильно смущало. Её глаза сияли магическом светом, словно шарики ртути блестели на солнце, сверкая переливами. Видит Лебеда, черти плясали там, зазывая Геральта присоединиться. Они манили, тянули руки и, главное, широко ухмылялись. Пространство вокруг расплывалось, туманилось, а весь мир словно бы фокусировался на этих необычных глазах. Зара поправила выбившуюся кудрявую прядь и ухмыльнулась, прямо как черти.

В следующую секунду они поменялись местами, и в грудь ведьмы уперся дробовик, а сама она оказалась прижата к креслу. Ведьмак, точно рассерженная кошка, сверкал своими янтарными глазами и зло смотрел на неё.

— Но согласись, это была неплохая попытка. Целых двадцать минут, чтобы усыпить бдительность и одурманить, и ещё пять минут полного контроля. Давно с тобой такое проворачивали? — почти промурлыкала мерзавка. — Я не знаю насчет ведьмаков, а вот Конклав Ведьм находит забавным делиться подобной информацией и запечатлевать её в анналах своей библиотеки.

— Учитывая вашу лживую натуру, это неудивительно, — ответил он не менее ядовито.

— Ой, ну подумаешь, нам нравится оставаться вечно молодыми и красивыми. Любой человек этого хочет, просто мы не мечтаем, а берем всё в свои руки, — Зара фыркнула и повела плечами, пытаясь их немного размять.

Ведьмак весьма сильно впечатал её в кресло. Каким бы мягким оно не было, это всё равно было слишком для её не самого крепкого тела. Впрочем, когда такое крепкое, мужское тело прижимает тебя к креслу, трудно быть против, да и сопротивляться не особо хочется: когда ещё такой алмаз получится найти. Мышцы — это ещё не всё. Любой идиот может пойти в зал. А вот животная грация, сила, что чувствовалась при одном только взгляде, отточенность рефлексов — тело воина нельзя было получить, просто тягая железо. Оно требовало определенного образа жизни и навыков.

Обычные люди подобным не обладали, да и вряд ли стремились, понимая, что не от безопасной жизни такое появляется. Но Зара как раз-таки и не относилась к обычным людям, и банальная безопасность приедалась ей со временем. Когда по венам струился Хаос и сила наполняла её до краёв, хотелось вершить подвиги, менять мир и поднимать восстания. Потому что сила окрыляла и поднимала до небес.

То, что она заслужила по праву, то, что было выстрадано ею и получено слезами и потом то, что отличало её от людей: магия, которая превратила её из маленькой испуганной девочки в сильную ведьму. И тогда, казалось, целый мир был у её ног, потому что несмотря на весь прогресс технологий, все научные достижения — люди всё ещё не знали, что делать с магией, с Хаосом, но в основе их сообществ теперь лежали идеи гуманности и толерантности, что только усложняло им поиск решения данной проблемы.

По этой причине ведьмаки и сохранили ещё с времен средневековья столько прав и возможностей, потому могли убивать и забирать детей на обучение. Люди видели в них решение. Ведь это они, ведьмаки, а не мы, вершат суд, ведь они, а не мы, убивают и уничтожают. Они — не мы. Мы бы никогда так не стали, мы не такие. Как лицемерно. Но в этом был весь человек.

И встретив наконец кого-то равного, было невероятно трудно отказать себе в искушении. Впрочем, когда это она отказывала себе в чем-то?

Рвануться вперед было глупо: дробовик все ещё упирался ей в грудь, но это лишь больше раззадоривало и будоражило. Так было интереснее и опаснее. Губы у ведьмака оказались холодными и сухими. Он скорей позволял целовать себя, нежели действительно отвечал, что лишь подстегивало её ещё больше.

Чёртова ведьмачья зачарованная броня не позволяла избавиться быстро от одежды, но юркие пальчики легко и быстро нашли застежки и ремни, ловко расстегнули их. Зара, не стесняясь, запустила руку за ворот, касаясь ключиц, крепкой мужской груди и проводя по шероховатым шрамам, что привели её в полный восторг.

Что-то из этого, видимо, стало последней каплей, потому что Зару резко подкинуло на кресле, потолок закружился, и вот она уже сидела на крепких бедрах. Её властно прижимали к себе, а жадные и такие холодные губы исследовали шею. Сдержать победный стон не удалось. Она слишком сильно этого хотела. Что ж, теперь было можно отдаться этому целиком и полностью. Тем более, что впереди у них была весьма длинная ночь.

Утро встретило их грозой за окном и Пикселем…

— Кто это? — спросил Геральт, с неким удивлением смотря на кота, что устроился на его груди.

— Кот, — сонная ведьма посмотрела на него, как на идиота, и широко зевнула.

— Он не шипит на меня, — ответил Геральт, а Зара всё ещё не понимала, к чему он клонит.

— Конечно, нет, потому что Пиксель воспитанный кот.

Взгляд Геральта красноречиво вещал, что он хочет сказать непозволительно много глупой ведьме. Та на посыл во взгляде не отреагировала, а лишь красноречиво фыркнула и взяла кота на руки, целуя рыжую морду.

— Фамильяр он мой, чего ты такой непонятливый? Понятно, что обычного бы твоя рожа напугала, — Зара показала ему язык и опустила кота на постель.

При этом собственная нагота нисколько не смущала её, а у Геральта вызывала весьма пошлую ухмылку.

— Сделай рожицу попроще и подумай тем, что у тебя повыше спины, — она щелкнула пальцами у ведьмака прямо перед носом. — Что ты будешь делать со мной-то? Ты же не можешь просто ничего не сделать.

— Могу сдать тебя Конклаву, как вариант, — пожал плечами Геральт.

— Только вперед ногами и в целлофановом мешке, — Зара поморщилась и сложила руки на груди, всем своим видом демонстрируя своё отношение к Конклаву.

— Какие мы гордые и независимые, — фыркнул ведьмак.

— Какие мы голые и беззащитные, — передразнила его девушка. — Ладно, так и быть, я что-то давно не была у родственников, съезжу в Краков на пару месяцев. Когда вернусь, они и не поймут: слишком зациклены на собственной жизни, чтобы сложить два плюс два.

— Тогда собирайся, я еще проедусь по твоим жертвам, кажется, они ещё не поняли, что такие проклятья не снимаются магическим чудом, — Геральт тяжело вздохнул, представляя, сколько неприятного общения его ждет, и встал с кровати. — Где, кстати, душ?

— Голубая дверь.

Через четыре месяца он снова видит это же самое объявление, фыркает и набирает сохранившийся с того времени номер:

— Могла бы и просто позвать на свидание.

— Заткнись и тащи свою задницу сюда.

**Author's Note:**

> * - SSC - Stowarzyszenie szkół czarownic (польск.)  
> **Злата - польское имя, "золотая", - Заруи (Зара) - армянское имя, "золотая"  
> ***Знак Гелиотроп.


End file.
